The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris is seen walking down the Dock of Shame. Chris: "Welcome everybody for another season of Total Drama! We're back in the location where it all began, Camp Wawanakwa! Things have changed since we've been away, and by changed, I mean it got really, really, really dangerous! But the rules of the game remain the same, a group of unsuspecting teens will live with complete strangers, air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional and compete in life-threatening challenges all over the island and risk getting voted off! Last one standing wins the grand prize of one million dollars! And where's the cast, heading home, in fact here they come now!" Then a giant yacht appeared where all the other contestants were at and drove away from the island. Owen: (calling out) "NOOO!!!" Chris: (chuckling) "This time we have a whole brand new cast! And here they come now!" Then another yacht appeared where all the new contestants were at. Chris: "We brought 27 of the most strangest and craziest teens we've ever encountered. And if that wasn't enough, ever since we've left the island, it's gone through some changes. Long story short, it's radioactive!" Then Chef walked towards him. Chef: "Did you let the cast know that?" Chris: "What do you think? Anyway, let's introduce them right now!" Chris took out a remote and pressed a button which made the yacht explode and all the contestants were launched into the sky in different directions. Chef: "Wouldn't they drown or something?" Chris: "We'll find out, here on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of the Island theme plays -- All the contestants are scattered around the island and the ocean. Sam: (gasping for breath and struggling to stay afloat) "Seriously? Is this legal?" Scott swam past Sam. Scott: "Spaz..." Cameron was swimming hard. Cameron: "Help! I can't swim!" Lightning held Cameron up. Lightning: "Got you little girl!" Cameron: "Uh, I'm a boy but thanks..." Mike got out of the water and on to shore soaking wet and coughing out water. Mike: "Man, this is not how I like to swim." Then Zoey helps Mike up. Zoey: "Are you okay?" Mike: "Yeah, thank you." Zoey: (giggled) "No problem. I'm Zoey." Mike: (blushed) "Mike, and it's nice to meet you..." Meanwhile Brick, Jo and Sky are swimming to shore. Jo: "Ha! I arrived first!" Brick: "I'd hate to disappoint you ma'am, but I believe I arrived just a bit faster than you!" Jo: "Yeah right, I'd never let anyone with one eye brow!" Sky: "You two can stop arguing now, it was I who arrived first!" Brick: "We'll then ma'am, I congratulate you in your accomplishment!" Jo: "You can't prove that!" Then they noticed that Dawn was mediating on a nearby rock. Jo: "How did you? You're not even wet!" Dawn turned around and saw them. Dawn: "Hmm? Oh, I took a shortcut!" Sky: "But we blew up, and there's no shortcut in sight!" Jo: (mumbling) "Took a shortcut, yeah right!" Dawn: "I heard that, your aura needs some work!" Jo: "My what?" Then Jasmine arrived at shore as they all noticed her. Jo: "Whoa! She's huge!" Jasmine: "You have a problem with that?" Brick: "Not at all ma'am." Jasmine: "Okay then. Name's Jasmine and it's nice to meet you all." Sky: (shakes hands with Jasmine) "Yeah, name's Sky." Then Sammy and Amy got out of the water. Amy: (growls) "Great, now I'm all wet! Samey! Fix my hair now!" Sammy/Samey sighed as she fix her sister's hair. Amy: "And do it better!" Then Topher got out of the water. Topher: "Great, my hair is wet! How am I going to greet Chris with wet hair?" Jo: (groans) "Not a fan boy!" Topher: "A what?" Jo: "Nothing!" Then Dave, Shawn, Mike and Zoey arrived at the shore. Dave noticed all the people and started to shiver in fear. Dave: "So. Many. People. Here!" Then he ran off into the woods. Soon, the rest of the contestants arrived at the shore. Dakota: "So, where are all the camera people, I'm ready for my closeup!" Scarlett: "We all nearly died, and that's what your worried about?" Dakota: "Yes, unless it won't give me camera time of course!" Beverly shrugged his arms. Scarlett: "You haven't said a word since we've arrived, you must be shy!" Dawn: "He's not shy, he just doesn't talk a lot, it's all over his aura!"